


again & again

by AntisocialFlutePlayer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Doctor Sakura Haruno, F/M, First Meetings, Genderbending, M/M, Male Sakura - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, OOC, Officer Sasuke Uchiha, One Night Stands, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sasuke is a dork, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Team 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntisocialFlutePlayer/pseuds/AntisocialFlutePlayer
Summary: alternate universe sasusaku one shots• • •requests open





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on wattpad under username AntisocialFlutist, wanted to expand and i’m new on here so i apologize if it doesn’t turn out well 
> 
> https://my.w.tt/gH4Pe3YKUO

Déjà vu wasn't something that Uchiha Sasuke experienced on a daily basis. In fact, he could count on one hand all the times he had experienced it in the 18 years he'd been alive. That's why it was such a surprise when he felt it his first day of college.

 

He had been trying to hide from the fangirls that had decided to follow him around that day. It wasn't anything new, since a good deal of people lusted after the raven haired boy, with his spiky locks, deep ebony eyes that contrasted beautifully with his perfect ivory skin, and his flawless aristocratic features. But that didn't make it any less irritating.

 

Since Sasuke was going to take over his family's corporation, he was to be a business major. That's where they were expecting him to be. They would never suspect for him to be in the science building.

 

He smirked lightly as he looked around the quiet and seemingly empty building. Since it was the first day, most others were preparing for orientation that was later in the day or getting their dorm rooms set up. Luckily Sasuke was an Uchiha, and Uchihas always got everything done early, so he had time to kill before orientation.

 

The nearly six foot tall teenager felt oddly curious about the building. He didn't know of anyone that was interested in sciences, other than the quiet and strange Aburame kid who was fascinated by bugs. But Sasuke knew that this science building was more for those going into the medical field. He didn't know of anyone that wanted to be a doctor.

 

Sasuke turned a corner and sighed, ready to head back to his dorm room but not ready to have to get away from the fangirls again. They were too persistent and irritating. What would he have to do to get rid of them? Murder?

 

He quietly chuckled to himself until he felt the air get knocked out of his lungs as someone barreled into him. He heard a thump and realized the other person fell over.

 

Sasuke was ready to snarl out at the poor unfortunate soul who crashed into him, but stopped when he looked down. 

 

Pink.

 

He blinked.

 

 _Pink_.

 

He blinked again.

 

 **Pink**.

 

This person, that was obviously female as he could now see, had pink hair.

 

 _No_. _Fucking_. _Way_. 

 

"Are you going to help me up or keep staring at me like some kind of creep?"

 

The comment immediately snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts, and he huffed as he immediately reached out to help her up and felt his cheeks take on an involuntary pink tinge. He was an Uchiha, which means he didn't stare like "some sort of creep", or blush the way he currently was. He tried to blame it on the fact that the pink haired girl had thrown him off guard, which would almost be the truth except it wasn't necessarily her comment that did so. 

 

It was the déjà vu he felt strongly within his chest when he looked at the girl.

 

She was obviously about his age, and when she grasped his hand to tug herself up off the ground, he not only felt the strong grip she had, but a pleasant shock run up his whole arm. After she wiped off any dirt that might've gotten onto her short denim skirt and straightened up to her full height, he noticed that she barely reached up to his collarbones.

 

Her shockingly pink hair fell to her shoulders, and she had a pretty set of fringe that framed her beautiful heart shaped face that sported full lips, a dash of freckles across a small button nose, and a wide forehead with what seemed to be a purple diamond in the center. While that was all beautiful, the true beauty came from her eyes.

 

The wide eyes looked straight into his, bright with their sea foam green color, and swimming with thoughts and ideas that he couldn't name. He could, however, spot one that he was feeling too.

 

 _ **Recognition**_.

 

 _I_ _know_ _you_.

 

She blinked multiple times at him, which granted him the opportunity to realize that her eyelashes were pretty too, which wasn't surprising since everything about this girl was beautiful, but it was surprising because Uchiha Sasuke did not think that any female other than his mother was beautiful, or even remotely attractive. Not that he was gay or uninterested in romance or anything in that sense, but he'd always been focused on bettering himself and hadn't met anyone worth getting romantically involved with.

 

He almost scoffed because he was clearly getting ahead of himself. He didn't even know her name.

 

Sasuke was drawn back to the situation at hand when he realized the girl started blushing. It was subtle, but Uchihas have always had insanely sharp eyes that can detect pretty much anything. He narrowed his eyes at her cheeks.

 

Why on earth is she blushing? Sasuke figured it was one of two things. One: she felt bad for bumping into him, or two: she was another fangirl. He nearly rolled his eyes as he realized that was probably what it was.

 

Besides, this area was for the future doctors. There's no way this short and small fangirl could possibly be studying anything within the medical field. She probably just followed him. So Sasuke ignored the way his heart was still out of control from looking at her and he set his face in his signature death glare.

 

"Hn. I suggest that you use your time to do something more useful than simply stalking me and stupidly bumping into me. I'm not interested, so go away and don't come into this building either. I doubt the future doctors here would want some useless little fangirl who has no business in being here to disturb them."

 

It was more than he said to the average fangirl, and it was also a shame that he'd had to say that to the girl, she actually seemed different, but she was still a fangirl.

 

Sasuke didn't expect the pink blush on her cheeks to turn into a deep red as an angry look crossed over her previously soft face. His eyes widened the tiniest bit as he noticed her small slim hands clench into fists. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he was actually slightly worried. However, he was an Uchiha, and Uchihas never take back what they say, so he simply stood his ground and looked down upon the petite rosette.

 

"You, sir, have a really funny sense of humor. Me, following you? Wow, you're a bit full of yourself, don't you think? And if you must know, I don't think these future doctors would mind having me, a 'useless little fangirl', here because, surprise surprise, I'm one of them. Not only that, but I'm the current apprentice of the world's best doctor, Lady Senju Tsunade. So you, dear kind sir, can certainly go and fuck yourself."

 

The girl then gave him a dimpled sarcastic smile before she began to walk around him. He heard her quietly mumble, "Jeez, and I actually thought he was hot."

 

Sasuke's strong pride and ego were the only things keeping him from stopping her. He could practically feel her walking further and further away from him.

 

While a small part of him felt unexplainably disappointed, a larger part felt confident that encounter wouldn't be the last between himself and the pinkette.

 

A smaller voice on the side commented: it also wasn't the first encounter either. . .

 

But Sasuke ignored it, because today was not the day to start going crazy.

 

With that, he started to walk out of the building, and wondered if it'd be odd to come by again. Certainly not to try to see someone again, but to just...be there?

 

He nearly snorted and just headed towards the student center that was holding the orientation.

 

After all, that's the direction the girl seemed to have gone in.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a tweet “@meatymadison: my work got robbbed today and my coworker went up to him and was like you’re a fucking asshole and he was like yeah? you’re hot... and she was like THANKS. he was literally robbing us and she was like <3 sjsjsjjsj” w Team7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still @AntisocialFlutist on wattpad

Uchiha Sasuke's eye twitched the slightest bit when he heard his coworker/best friend sigh for what seemed to be the hundredth in the past half hour. It was bad enough that he had to work a double shift that day, having the dobe make unnecessary noise didn't help at all.

 

"Man, I'm sooooo boredddddd. When the heck are we gonna actually get customers?!" Uzumaki Naruto whined as he buried his tanned face into his arms while leaning against the counter near the cash register.

 

Sasuke turned to glare at his coworker, but there wasn't really much heat in it. In fact, he actually agreed with the blonde standing next to him. People just didn't seem to want to get coffee that day, which wasn't surprising since it was a pretty hot summer day and their menu only had about three cold drinks, one of them being water.

 

"Dobe, shut up." This earned him a glare from the blonde who lifted his head up to narrow his bright blue eyes at him and then proceeded to stick his tongue out while puffing up his whiskered cheeks. Sasuke rolled his eyes. They really don't pay him enough for this. Kakashi is lucky that he's still around.

 

He turned back to look out the windows of the small coffee shop to observe the people going about their business in the street, hoping to see something that could entertain him. Sasuke was pleased to see something that caught his eye. Across the somewhat empty street was a small figure in dark baggy pants and a black hoodie with a dark backpack hanging off one shoulder. He would have assumed that the person was a young boy due to the size and apparel had it not been for the long brown hair. Something was off about the hair though, maybe it just seemed way too glossy to him. To each their own. Sasuke wondered how the hell she could stand out in the heat with that outfit.

 

The petite girl was facing away, most likely looking through windows of the stores across the street. She didn't seem to find anything interesting so she turned to face the direction the coffee shop was in, and Sasuke could've sworn that felt his heart jump for a second. He reasoned that it was most likely because... well... she wasn't ugly. Quite the opposite, with fair skin, wide doe eyes that were nearly covered by her bangs, a small nose, and pouty pink lips. She seemed close to his age, if not a little younger due to her short stature. He briefly wondered if her eyes were really that dark color of brown. They seemed as off as her hair, and he couldn't help but think that maybe a lighter color would look better.

 

Her eyes swept over the stores around the coffee shop, until they seemed to have caught his own dark ones. He thought he must've imagined the way her eyes widened a bit (or that his mirrored hers), because immediately after, they narrowed down and her lips tugged up in a smirk. Sasuke could feel his cheeks warm up a little at the sight. With skin as pale as his, even the slightest increase of temperature becomes apparent, and he knew she noticed when an amused twinkle appeared in her eyes. He quickly forced it down and turned away from her, focusing instead to wipe down his counter.

 

Sasuke mentally scolded himself. He didn't go around blushing just because some weird girl with no fashion sense was moderately attractive. God, he was glad Naruto was too busy complaining about how bored he was to notice the entire exchange. He turned to tell him to shut up again when he heard the bells hanging above the door ring, notifying the two teens that someone had entered the coffee shop.

 

Sasuke watched Naruto visibly perk up as his eyes widened and shimmered with relief. He began waving at the customer and grinning widely. "Hello! Welcome to Hatake Cafe! My name is Naruto, how may I help you?"

 

"Put your hands up where I can see them." The two boys tensed up immediately, and Sasuke slowly turned to see who spoke.

 

Standing across the counter was the same weird girl that had been across the street, looking rather bored and nonchalant, as if she weren't holding a gun pointed towards them. Naruto visibly gawked at the girl, and Sasuke had a feeling he held a similar look. It wasn't every day that this happened. She rolled her eyes and gave the gun a tiny shake, which caused Naruto to immediately raise his hands in the air and for Sasuke to hesitantly raise his slightly.

 

"Yo, what the fuck? What do you want??" Naruto seemed to be confused, which caused Sasuke to roll his eyes.

 

"Dobe, this is clearly a robbery. Why else would she be holding an open backpack and a damn gun?" Naruto bristled at the know it all tone used by his friend.

 

"Shut up, teme! Well, maybe it's just a new way to accessorize! Did you ever think about that?"

 

"Who would accessorize like that? Don't be stupid, it's a robbery."

 

"No it isn't! This small little lady wouldn't do anything like that! She's too cute and innocent looking!"

 

"She literally has a gun pointed to your face and you're really saying that?" Sasuke couldn't help the look he gave his friend, and he noticed the girl gave Naruto a similar one.

 

"Yes! Because it is nOT a robbery!" Naruto turned to the girl with a wide and hopeful smile.

 

"Oh no, this is totally a robbery. Put the money in the bag. The quicker, the better." Naruto's eyes widened as she threw the bag at them. Sasuke picked it up and figured it would be best to just go along. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the cash register. It popped open and Sasuke began putting the money inside the backpack.

 

Sakura felt the blonde guy, Naruto according to his name tag, glare at her as she watched his coworker, Sasuke, fill up the bag. In all honesty, she chose this place not only because it was conveniently empty, but the tall black haired boy was extremely attractive. His hair was in a unique cut that had his bangs framing his handsome face and defied gravity in the back. Sakura was fairly certain she was about to start drooling over the sight of his lean muscles when she heard the other worker speak.

 

"You know, you're a fucking asshole." Sakura immediately turned to meet the blonde boy's angry blue eyes that seemed darker than when she first walked in. Her heart clenched slightly and her eyes widened a bit because she knew he was right. Before she could let his words get to her, she quickly smirked and gave him a once over. He was now crossing his muscular tan arms across his broad chest and glaring at her. Naruto may not be as attractive as Sasuke, but he was pretty close.

 

"Yeah? You're pretty hot." She knew she caught him off guard with how he reacted. He instantly froze and stared at her with wide eyes. His tanned, whiskered cheeks darkened into a bright red.

 

"THANKS!" The boy was so flustered that he gave the girl a shy smile as he fiddled with his fingers.

 

Sasuke couldn't believe it.

 

Here they were, literally getting robbed, and Naruto was practically melting in front of the robber who simply complimented him, who just so happened to STILL be pointing a gun at him. Sasuke could see the hearts already forming all around his friend.

 

Good fucking god.

 

He stuffed the last dollar bill in the backpack and zipped it up. Sasuke turned back to see the girl giving Naruto a look that clearly indicated that she was weirded out by the way he was looking at her. She then directed her eyes towards Sasuke who simply glared at her and she raised a brow.

 

Sasuke was pissed. Who the fuck went around robbing empty coffee shops that didn't have more than $65 in the cash register and then proceeded to flirt with one of the employees of said coffee shop. And not even the attractive one!

 

"Well, if you're done, I'll be on my way." She kept the gun pointed up as she snatched the bag from his hands. The girl turned to walk away, until Naruto yelled out to her.

 

"WAIT! Please stay! We have to go on dates and fall in love and get married and have kids and spend the rest of our lives together! I already planned our future for us!" If Sasuke had any respect for his friend, it was all gone.

 

"Dobe, shouldn't we be more focused on something a little more important." He emphasized the last word in hopes that Naruto's three brain cells would work to understand.

 

"Huh? Me and robber-chan's future together IS important!" Sasuke couldn't help but face palm and a smack from across the store told him the girl did the same thing.

 

"No, you moron. We should call the police." Naruto looked surprised that he said that.

 

"But why?"

 

"Dobe, she robbed us."

 

"So? That doesn't matter!"

 

"Oh my god, please tell me you're kidding." This time the girl spoke and the boys turned to look at her. She shifted her eyes to meet Sasuke's as she continued to speak with a bright glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face. "Well, as amusing as this was, I gotta deliver this money to my boss. Who knows, maybe I'll see you around."

 

Sasuke's heart jumped again as he glared at the girl. "You just wait. I'll definitely see you around when I go to visit my dad at his workplace. It's pretty cool to visit him while he's working at the police station as the chief of police." He noticed her eyebrow twitch a bit after that last statement and the corner of his lips turned up to a smug smirk.

 

However, it quickly fell when she gave a bigger one of her own. "Chief of police, you say? Interesting." The last part was murmured as she spun around and opened the door, turning over her shoulder to call out one last thing, keeping her eyes locked on Sasuke's. "Until next time, Uchiha Sasuke." She quickly ran away, disappearing from their line of sight.

 

The two boys still stood frozen in place as the shock of what happened hit them.

 

"Wow," the blonde boy breathed out.

 

"Yup." Sasuke sighed as he pulled out his phone. Kakashi won't be happy. Neither will his dad. Damn.

 

"She was totally into me! She called me hot and was obviously eyeballing my muscles, who can blame her though? Wow, she's so cute, I can't wait to marry her!"

 

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Yup, they really don't pay him enough for this.

 

As he waited for Kakashi to pick up, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. The store smelled of coffee, and, very very faintly, cherry blossoms. Flashes of pink and green went through his mind before he opened his eyes and let out a sigh.

 

"Yo, Sasuke?"

 

"Listen, you're not gonna like this, but..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm idk how I feel about this. The tweet above was what inspired this chapter. I love SasuSaku, Naruto, Twitter, and memes, so why not put them all together? 
> 
> I don't mind accepting prompts or requests at all, even if it's just a tweet like what I did here! 
> 
> Also, you can let me know if you'd like any one shots continued! Bc I might do that with this one


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first date

She sat on the park bench on a lovely spring day, with the cherry blossoms on the verge of blooming open in the sunny skies and a lovely lake and bridge ahead of her, the park lively with the warm air and chatter from those visiting. As she checked her watch and let out a sigh, even though she knew not to expect romantic or even somewhat kind gestures from her date of the evening. Although arriving on time for a date should hardly be considered a kind gesture as it should be common decency.

 

Uchiha Sasuke was not known to be the most cool and aloof boy in her high school for no reason. It was on pure luck alone that she'd even managed to get a date with the guy. It didn't make her feel any better that the only reason he'd asked her to the park was because his friends had dared him to. Oh well, she wasn't one to complain. Too much.

 

She'd finally accepted the fact that Sasuke was over a half hour late so she sat back and figured she could at least enjoy the view in front of her. The lake was beautiful, and with the sakura trees around to reflect off of the sparkling water, it was a magical view. It was buzzing with life. There were many people around taking pictures of the trees from the bridge to get a good vantage point, with one who stuck out from the rest, with how focused she appeared to be. Too focused to notice that she was leaning dangerously close over the side of the bridge.

 

Just as she considered calling out to her, she saw a flash of black in her peripheral. Turning her head, she caught sight of her date for the day. Only about forty-five minutes late. At least he bothered to show up! And good god did he look good.

 

The boy had a way of looking effortlessly flawless no matter the circumstances. Whether it be from a prank that has him looking ridiculous or when he shows up to school looking like he'd just rolled out of bed, he's always so attractive. His blue-tinted black hair had bangs that framed his pale aristocratic features while the back of his hair just kinda did its own thing. Even though his face was clearly showing how much he didn't want to be there, he still looked good.

 

She decided that she didn't care if he had a bad attitude all throughout their date. She could go through with the date that would make her so much more popular when people hear about it, even if she has to exaggerate a bit. As he got closer to her bench, she gave him a bright and wide smile.

 

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so excited for our date today! I think we should take a walk around here, then head over to the mall, and maybe we could-," a loud splash interrupted her, causing the two to turn towards the lake. Based on the apologetic and guilty look on a man on the bridge and the camera floating on the water, it seems the small photographer had been bumped over the edge.

 

She quickly resurfaced, but went back under as soon as she came up. She continued to bob up and down in the water, her cries getting louder and louder as she flailed her arms.

 

"HELP! MY BACKPACK- MY BACKPACK IS TOO HEAVY! IT'S- IT'S STUCK AND I CAN'T GET IT OFF! SOMEONE- SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP!"

 

A crowd gathered around the top of the bridge, watching in horror as the young girl's crying got louder the more she struggled with the weight of her bag. However, everyone seemed to be in too much shock to react.

 

Everyone except one person.

 

It was simply moments after the drowning photographer finished her loud call that a flash of black flew past her and she saw Sasuke run up to the bridge, frantically pushing people out of the way in a seemingly desperate manner. Her mouth fell open. Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Frantic? Desperate? Never...

 

As he got to the top of the bridge, he seemed to be quickly instructing people on things to do, because most people got off the bridge, leaving only a few on it. He ripped off his leather jacket and then...did he really just jump into the water?? At this point she had to stand up and move closer to watch, because this was all too crazy.

 

She watched as he swam closer to the crying photographer, saying something that no one else could hear. It seemed to be soothing because soon enough he wrapped one arm around her and used the other to swim them back over to the man that was leaned over the edge to help them back up. First went the girl, and then he smoothly made his way up. The crowd around the bridge and the few on started clapping as he helped the photographer with her breathing and calming down.

 

She couldn't help but join them, because what he did was pretty badass! She moved closer to the pair to get a better view and to check on her date. It seemed that the coughs of the other girl were finally dying down, and she was breathing a little better. She was just about to call out to Sasuke when she saw it.

 

His normally dull and bored onyx eyes were narrowed, but even she could see the concern and care for the smaller girl. His hands were hovering near her, as if ready to help in any way he can if needed. They were seated in the middle of the bridge, with him on her right from her point of view. The photographer was still turned away, trying to squeeze the water from her top. She watched as Sasuke appeared to hesitate before speaking. Sasuke. Speaking first. Wow.

 

"Are- are you okay?" With an almost shy and timid quiet tone, his cheeks tinged the slightest bit of pink. Maybe he was a bit chilly, no doubt from the water and the slight breeze. It's definitely that. Definitely.

 

"Huh? Oh, I'm so rude, I'm sorry! Thank you so much for-," she stopped right when she turned to face Sasuke. From her spot, it seemed that larger sea-green eyes only got wider when she looked at him. It wasn't only her though. The Uchiha's own were nearly the same size at hers then. The girl shook her head a little and brushed back the bright pink strands that covered her eyes after doing so. The rosette smiled shyly, yet brightly as a warm blush rose to her cheeks. "Thank you, for saving my life. I, um, I really appreciate it."

 

She watched as Sasuke took an barely noticeable gulp and replied back smoothly. "It's not a problem. It's what anyone else would've done."

 

The pink haired girl giggled at that. She then stuck out her hand in front of his face. "My name is Haruno Sakura! I am forever in your debt! Is there any way I can thank you for this? Maybe a cup of coffee or something?"

 

Sasuke stares at the small hand with chipped green nail polish before clasping it in his own. He met her eyes with a smirk on his face as a smile grew on hers. "Uchiha Sasuke. There is a nice coffee shop around here that I enjoy."

 

She watched as the small girls eyebrows drew together in confusion before slowly relaxing as she realized what he was implying. Many of the people around her had left, but not before taking a picture of the pair that hadn't even noticed. Not that she blamed the people for taking them. The scene in from was just so beautiful. The aura surrounding it felt like a unique one, almost like a once in a lifetime feel. As she looked at the twinkle in the dark and light eyes, she figured it probably was fate or whatever. With a small smirk, she turned around to walk off. Sasuke hadn't even turned once to check on her, not that she expected him to. Especially not now.

 

Oh well, there were cuter guys at their school anyways. Ones that didn't have to jump in to save their...soulmate? She didn't want to call it that because it was pretty soon into something that might not even develop, but after what she had witnessed, it'd be wrong to call it anything else. That's cute.

 

As she walked off, she felt something land on her shoulder. Moving her hand to plush what landed on her, she was amused to see a small flower.

 

Looks like the sakura trees decided to bloom today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, just felt like writing something tonight. SasuSaku was on my mind so why not, right?
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the picture of the bridge I used on wattpad! I just wanted to give a visual that somewhat looked like what I had in mind. I literally googled "lake with sakura trees around and bridge". Like literally. If you look it up, it's there. However, I totally own the POV of whoever was supposed to have a date with him. Idk, it can be whoever you want. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO! I'm still taking requests. I don't get them, but I'm still taking them lol. 


	4. four.i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @biancajade on ao3

Some might say that "hate" is too strong of a word to use when talking about how one feels about another person.

 

Haruno Sakura begs to differ. It's not strong enough.

 

As a young girl, she was always at the very top of her class. Always number one, as it should be. She came from humble origins, with parents that only completed high school and immediately went to get careers rather than attending a university. Other students in her classes would always have some sort of advantage over her, whether it was wealth or status or connections, but she took pride in the fact that she didn't let that stop her from going above and beyond. In fact, it motivated her to be the best she could be.

 

However, once high school came around, it was horrible. The merging of middle schools around the area happened and she was forced to be in the same class as the boy who was number one in his middle school in Otagakure.

 

Uchiha Sasuke.

 

At first glance, the boy was (unfortunately) very unbelievably attractive and cool. Everyone knew about him, since he came from an extremely wealthy family and his brother is a known genius around the area. She didn't let that bother her; just another kid with some sort of advantage over her. But as time went on and test scores came into the picture, she realized that this pretty boy also had a brain. It was when they received their first grades of the year that she had come to a conclusion that she would refuse to change her mind about.

 

Haruno Sakura hates Uchiha Sasuke.

 

She hates having to share her hard earned spot with someone who constantly gets appraised for having a genius brother and a silver spoon in his mouth. She hates how he doesn't try to cram in last minute notes before an exam the same way she does and he still manages to do as well as her, or sometimes even better. She hates how her teacher, Kakashi-sensei, uses him as an example for the class mostly because he reminds him of himself when he was younger.

 

Most importantly, Sakura hates how her feelings don't seem to be mutual.

 

Yes, he competes with her, but he never seems to make it a big deal. If anything, Sasuke makes it out to be like a simple little joke of a race. Like it doesn't matter to him. That makes her blood really boil. When they're getting tests passed out, he turns towards her slightly to look out of the corner of his eyes and he smirks at her before saying a simple, "Good luck," and then turning back to start. She snapped her pencil in half the first time he did that, which was a horrible waste of her time since she had to get a new one.

 

As time went on, she only grew more frustrated with him. Being at the top of their class, the two were constantly taking advanced courses with sometimes only them and 3 others at most in the course. This pushed their little competition even further, since they both excelled.

 

However, the true breaking point was the day they both got called to the headmaster's office on their last year of high school, a week before graduation.

 

"Now, I'm sure you both know why I've called you two in here." Senju Tsunade rubbed her temples before taking a swig of her questionable beverage. "You two have truly managed to go above and beyond with your academic achievements, and I'm extremely proud of that. However," here, she paused to look at the teens who side eyed one another, "I can only have one valedictorian. Never before has there been two, and we plan on keeping it that way. I am going to assign the two of you a project that may seem simple, but it won't be. Sakura, Sasuke. You haven't been the best of friends, or friends at all, which is what will make this project tough. The two of you have to write an essay about one another, and the reasons the other person may want this position of valedictorian. You have to be honest and genuine with this, and Kakashi will be the one to grade these since he knows the two of you better than I do. You will have by the end of this week to turn them in. Dismissed." With that said, she shooed the stunned teenagers out of her office with a well manicured hand and slammed the door on their still shocked faces.

 

It felt like an eternity before they snapped out of it and turned to face each other. As Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, Sakura quickly blurted something out.

 

"Let's go out!"

 

The raven haired boy raised a dark brow as his face showed his amusement at her statement. Sakura blushed before continuing with frantic hand gestures.

 

"I mean, not as a date but as a way to get to know one another better! It's doesn't have to be today, since I plan on starting a rough draft and I'm assuming you will too! So maybe tomorrow?"

 

She let her pink bangs fall before her eyes slightly as she peeked at him from under them. He seemed to be considering it, and slightly excited, until his face suddenly turned blank.

 

"I see. We really don't know each other too well, do we?" Sakura quickly nodded her head up and down. "Library. 5 o'clock after school tomorrow." With that said, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away before she could say anything. She huffed at the fact that he came up with that all on his own without asking for her opinion.

 

It's so on.

 

So Sakura went home and sat at her desk later that night, pen in her hand and a piece of paper in front of her face, ready to write down all the reasons that prove she is, in fact, superior to Uchiha Sasuke. After tapping the pen on her bottom lip a couple of times, she slowly lowered the tip of the pen to begin writing.

 

_Uchiha Sasuke is a pain in my ass._

 

She quickly marked that out before chuckling and starting her real rough draft.

 

_Uchiha Sasuke is the son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, a power couple that runs the best police force of the entire country. Sasuke's eldest brother, Uchiha Itachi, is an important member of a team of successful lawyers who work to bring justice to the world. The Uchihas are a family of old money, having ancestors that helped establish the town of Konoha along with the Senju family. With these role models in his life, it's only natural that Sasuke would feel entitled to be considered best of the best. Sasuke-_

 

Here, she paused. What else could she say? She didn't know enough. What more was there to Sasuke? Sakura tapped her forehead with her pencil, willing for more words to come to mind. With a sigh, she set the paper aside on her desk and checked the time on her watch. Man, she really hated staying up past midnight. Sakura released another sigh and simply got ready for bed.

 

She silently went over her thoughts about Sasuke as she stared up at the clean white ceiling above her. Was he finding the project to be easier? What if he knew more about her than she knew about him? Sakura's eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed.

_There's no way that Uchiha jerk can do better! I'll show him!_

 

With a smirk on her face, she slowly slipped into a dream about annoying Uchiha boys with pretty smiles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N./ there will be more to this! As an apology for taking so long, I decided that I will extend this piece. Plus, I felt it would be cool to include Sasuke's POV as well! Thank you!


	5. five

Sasuke knew she was his soulmate the moment their eyes locked and the mark began to burn into the skin of his left shoulder. 

You see, most people have a soulmate. A perfect match for them that will provide happiness and love and all the mushy bullshit that goes along with it. The soulmate marks appears in random but matching places on the body when soulmates make eye contact. Those that don’t have one just have a dark bold “X” on their ring finger. Like it isn’t ironic or humiliating enough. 

He wonders why some people have soulmates when they don’t even seem to be a good match. For instance, Ino and Shikamaru have had a bold blue-green “NS” and “YI” on their collarbones since they met as toddlers thanks to their parents being friends, but all the Yamanaka girl does is nag and complain while the Nara boy yawns and shrugs. 

Thinking back to it now, he realizes that a lot of the time, she’d nag at him because she cares, and he shrugs because he understands. Their ways of communication are odd, but it’s hard to deny that they look at one another like they’re the most precious thing to exist.

It’s sickening. 

Almost as sickening as the fact that of all the people in the world to have a soulmate mark, his best friend Naruto, the one with the largest heart and most love to give, was not one of them. 

Sasuke knows this because he remembers when they were 12, specifically the day Sasuke was griping about how he wished he had the “X” on his finger because he doesn’t believe in love, his best friend had sat quietly next to him the entire time, his eyes downcast and his hands clenched tightly on his lap. 

When he finished his rant, Naruto finally looked up to meet his eyes with his own blue eyes that had lost some of their usual happiness and clashed badly with his wide fake smile. His eyes watered as he laughed humorlessly before tugging off the wide ring he wears everyday. 

“So I’ve got something you want, huh? I guess that kinda makes me feel better about this thing.”

It’s been over 6 years since that day, and Sasuke never mentioned his lack of the cursed mark ever again. And Naruto never mentioned the possibility of Sasuke meeting his soulmate someday. 

They both knew that out there somewhere, there was a person the universe created to be a perfect match for Sasuke. But not one for Naruto. 

The realization of that was the final nail to the coffin for Sasuke. He didn’t want his soulmate. It was all fucked up and twisted. He wouldn’t be able to have what Ino and Shikamaru have, or Hinata and Kiba, or even Karin and Suigetsu. 

He didn’t deserve love anyways. 

The orphanage he had grown up with Naruto in didn’t think so. 

The distant memory of his brother Itachi didn’t think so. 

He didn’t think so. 

Although he had the mark on his finger, Naruto didn’t let it stop him from going out and trying to find someone who would make him as happy as he could make them. His best friend, the optimist. 

“I’m gonna find true love, believe it! My love story is gonna be pure, because it’s not gonna be pre-written for me. I’m gonna do it myself!”

Sasuke would never say it out loud, but he truly respected his best friend and his pursuit of happiness, and wished him all the best. 

Although it didn’t seem to be needed. 

After their first week of college as freshmen, Naruto could not stop going on about the feisty girl who sat a few seats away from him in his biology lecture and right across from him for the lab. 

“It’s a sign, Sasuke! Not many people take the lecture AND the lab together!”

So he simply smirked and lightly shook his head as he listened to ramblings of odd colorings and fair skin. 

“She looks like a fairy! She’s got a cute little nose, wide green eyes, and pretty pink hair that looks sooo soft and smells as good. I watch her in class and her wide forehead kinda scrunches up sometimes when she’s confused like it does when she’s mad. It’s so cute and makes me want to kiss it.” 

(“Dobe, that’s creepy.”) 

After a solid month of his pining, he had finally managed to convince her to go on a date with him. Which lead to another one. Then another one. And then before they knew it, it turned into an actual relationship. 

It isn’t until about 3 months into the relationship when Sasuke and Naruto are finished with the finals of their first semester of college and in the middle of playing video games at their shared apartment that Sasuke pauses the game to ask the question that’s been in his mind for a while now. 

“Does she also have an ‘X’ on her finger?”

It’s quiet for a second as Naruto takes a deep breath before resuming the game. That tells Sasuke before he even says anything. 

“No, she doesn’t. But like you, she said she’s not a believer of soulmates, that she wouldn’t drop her whole life to be with someone who’s perfect for her just because she’s supposed to. Besides, she assured me that she loves me, in a very convincing way.”

The wolfish grin on his face and the waggle of his eyebrows cause Sasuke to scoff and roll his eyes, as well as fighting to keep the small smile from forming on his face because the happy look in his best friend’s eyes is something Naruto deserves. 

“This girl sure is something, dobe.”

“Aw c’mon, teme! You can call her Sakura-chan!”

“I haven’t even met her yet.”

He used this excuse all the time to avoid saying her name. 

Sakura just rolls off his tongue in such a weird way. 

He’s apparently gonna have to say it eventually because Naruto and her are approaching 8 months together and he’s yet to meet her. It’s really not anyone’s fault, since the second semester of college was kicking everyone’s ass but it’s finally over so now is the perfect time. 

“Now” just so happens to be in Naruto’s favorite ramen shop. 

The day hadn’t been Sasuke’s best, since he had been on edge since he woke up. He pushed it to the back of his mind, because today was about supporting Naruto and his relationship. 

They had arrived earlier than the time they had told his girlfriend because he had wanted to eat more than a single bowl of ramen and she would disapprove if she saw him eat them all. 

After 3 bowls of ramen, Naruto let out a satisfied burp before patting his belly with a content grin on his face. He stood up and told Sasuke he was gonna order 2 more bowls of ramen since she was on her way over. As Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to return, the small bell above the entrance door to the restaurant chimed to let a new presence be known. Like a pull of a magnet, he looked up to meet a pair of wide, viridian eyes under pink bangs and brows. 

And that’s when he knew the universe was really fucked up. 

After what felt like an eternity of black on green, Sasuke blinked and recomposed himself. 

Maybe it was a coincidence. 

He watched as she pulled up the sleeve from her T-shirt to check her shoulder, and there on her pale shoulder were the letters “US” in dark inky letters. His stomach dropped. 

He quickly pulled up his own sleeve to copy her actions, because he needed to be sure. 

HS. 

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are soulmates. 

Naruto’s best friend and Naruto’s girlfriend are soulmates. 

As he continues looking at her, it feels right. Natural. Like it was meant to be. She’s everything he’s missing. 

She’s everything he can’t have. 

Naruto walks back over with a wide grin and presses a peck on a smooth rosy cheek. This pulls Sakura back out from her thoughts and forces Sasuke to do the same as well. 

He sits back as the couple in front of him approach the table. They’re hand in hand. She has a pretty flush in her cheeks and he has a glint in his eyes. 

They’re in love. 

It’s what they deserve. 

When they finally reach the table and sit, Sakura’s eyes meets his again, and an understanding of the sorts passes through them. 

In another life, they might’ve known one another. 

As lovers, soulmates, husband and wife, whatever. 

Not this time. 

This time, he will shake her hand and say he’s glad to meet his best friend’s girlfriend. This time, she will smile brightly and say she’s heard all sorts of good things about her boyfriend’s best friend. 

Because this isn’t their time.


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had this sitting in my drafts and i didn’t know where i was really going with it, so i figured, why not turn it into a valentine’s day piece? 
> 
> hope y’all had a happy love day :)

Haruno Sakura, his one and only. 

He remembered meeting her as a child, being dazzled by how right being around her was even at 5 years old, and then pushing her away when it became obvious that she had a crush on him. She was all bright pinks and greens and reds, smiles and giggles and sunshine and rainbows and hearts. Even at a young age, he knew she was too much for him. That didn't stop her, so he just tried his best to ignore her. 

Their dynamic shifted when they turned 12 and were forced to interact in projects with a fellow mutual friend Uzumaki Naruto for their environmental club that their hometown teacher had forced them to join together to become Team 7. He quickly learned that he was still amazed at how easy it is to be around her, and that Sakura was really smart and caring and assertive and easy to anger and god, she punched hard. 

Oh, yeah, and she still liked him. 

At that point, he didn't mind having her around because he had developed some respect for her, thanks to her good ideas and hard work. So he called her his friend after a couple of years of working together, and his heart fluttered when she beamed so brightly at him. 

Then high school came around. At the age of 14, she was easily one of his best friends. She always made him laugh and cheered him up when he felt like a disappointment to his parents and made hanging around Naruto bearable. She also made his cheeks warm up, his palms sweat, his heart beat faster, and his tongue stutter. 

She had always been cute, but now she was super cute. She had cut her longer pink hair into a pretty bob that suited her, and suddenly it was like she was a new person. She was always outspoken, only this time she had a bold sort of confidence when she spoke. Her eyes would light up and his heart would clench and fuck, he knew what crushes were, he couldn't believe he had one. 

Strangely, she still liked him at that point. 

Even after all the times he pushed her away as far as he could, and pulled her in close so that she can see how much of a mess he truly is, she still would blush in his direction and send soft smiles at him.

It’s when they’re 17 and he hands her a pretty red rose on the day of love and sees that there are tears in her pretty green eyes as she looks straight back at him, even when the pretty flower demands her attention, that he realizes that Sakura doesn’t like him. 

She loves him. 

And as he gives her a soft smile to match the ones she always always always blesses him with, he decides he’s okay with that. 

As she gives him a kiss on his warm and blushing cheek, he decides he’s really okay with that. 

When she pulls back and smiles brightly at him, the same way she has done since they were children, she tells him in her sweet voice, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sasuke-kun.”

He doesn’t say it back to her, or say the other three words her eyes are. 

But he does smile and take her hand, and that’s enough for her. 

It’s always been enough for her, and she thinks it will always be enough for her.

When he gives her a pretty red rose and looks into her pretty green eyes with the same look he had in his pretty dark eyes 30 years ago, her eyes tear up again. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sakura.”

Love will always be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love being cheesy :’)  
> is there more stuff y’all wanna see? like more of a certain character or pairing or trope or something? no one ever really comments or asks for stuff so i never know what to write :( i don’t bite so feel free to chat w me anytime pls!


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chibi sasusaku bc it’s cute

As the youngest son of the head of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke was pretty much under constant vigilance.

 

In all the 6 years of his life, he'd only left the Uchiha compound once. And that was when he was a newborn. 

 

"Kaa-san, I wanna go outside!" The little boy whined to his mother as he stepped into the kitchen. 

 

"Sasuke-chan, I told you that you could go out and play after you clean your room." The raven haired woman didn't even have to turn around to know that her cute little son was sporting a pout. 

 

"I know that! I mean that I wanna go outside the compound!" His onyx eyes narrowed when he noticed her small smirk. 

 

"Ne, we'll see. Why don't you go out and play with some of your cousins for the time being? Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

 

His young features contorted into a scowl as he stomped out of the house.  His small legs carried him to the heart of the Uchiha compound.

 

There were similar looking faces all around him. It was a sea of black hair on ivory skin, with the same onyx eyes.  He sighed. 

 

The Uchiha were, no doubt, the most powerful clan in existence. But, it got boring. It got boring to meet with different variations of the same face. 

 

With that in mind, he swiftly ran towards the gate that lead into the outside world of Konoha. He snuck by the guards who stood at their post, and ran into the forest as fast as he could while memorizing his surroundings to return home later.

 

After running for a while, he stopped to regain his breath... 

 

...only to lose it again when he straightened up to see the sight before him. 

 

He stared in awe not at the beautiful grassy land, not at the way the sun reflected majestically off of the small glimmering pond, not even at the stunning creatures that ventured through the area. 

 

Sasuke watched the small pale girl with wide seafoam green eyes that were already unique on their own, but with hair pinker than anything he'd ever seen in his life and a bright red bow on the crown of her head, she was an otherworldly beauty.

 

Inside the Uchiha compound, the girls all looked the same. Dark hair, pale skin, black eyes. But her...she was gorgeous.

 

Sasuke didn't know if all the girls of Konoha looked as surreal as she did, but he knew immediately that she was the most beautiful girl his eyes would ever settle upon. 

 

He peeked at her from behind the large bush not too far away. Sasuke could feel his heart pounding against his small chest and his cheeks heat up as he thought of a way to approach the fairy not even 10 feet from him.

 

Just as he was about to step out and introduce himself, a snap resonated through the previously quiet forest.  A group of 4 girls the same age as himself and the rosette approached her with irritating giggles.

 

It was obvious that the pink haired girl knew them, with the way she tensed and gazed at the ground. Sasuke was confused when the ugly girls with plain brown hair and eyes started insulting the pretty girl.

 

Who pays attention to foreheads? It wasn't even that big. 

 

His temper that his dear mother always complained about was quickly rising, and he finally snapped when the biggest girl pushed the pinkette down. Sasuke growled out when he saw tears forming in the large viridian eyes. 

 

All the girls were startled when a very handsome pale boy with obsidian hair and eyes stepped out of the bushes, and the 5 of them each had varying shades of pink and red on the apples of their chubby cheeks. 

 

"Hey, leave her alone! Go away!" 

 

The girls surrounding the one on the floor were confused as to who he spoke to. The leader of the bullies sneered at the fallen girl.  "Yeah, you hear that, Billboard Brow? Go away!" 

 

"No, I want you four to leave!"  They wanted to complain, but the scowl on his face left no room for arguing. The bullies begrudgingly left the scene, leaving Sasuke with the pretty girl, who was looking up at him with grateful, watery eyes. 

 

"Thank you..."

 

His mouth suddenly felt dry when she spoke with her soft voice.  "I-uh, I'm Uchiha Sasuke. My Otou-san is the head of the Uchiha clan. We're, um, pretty cool. You see our eyes? Sometimes they turn red."

 

The little frail girl wiped her eyes and accepted the hand he offered her. He waited for her to finish wiping off the dirt from her lovely dress. 

 

"I-I'm Haruno Sakura, the only daughter of the Haruno clan. Mine isn't as cool as yours, because our eyes don't change. Can you change your eyes?" She peered into his dark eyes, not noticing the pink spots on his pudgy cheeks. 

 

“Well, not yet, but my Nii-san said one day I will! He's super cool! I wanna be a better ninja than him when I grow up!" Sakura smiled at the enuthusiasm in his voice, knowing without a doubt that he will be a great shinobi. 

 

“You wanna be a ninja?" 

 

"Of course! Don't you?" 

 

She paused, because she'd never actually given it a thought. She, Sakura with the large forehead and dumb pink hair, a ninja? It was a foolish thought. At least, until she looked into the hopeful eyes of the Uchiha. 

 

“Yes, I want to be a ninja, too." 

 

He smiled widely at her and was about to reply when a hand clasped his shoulder. Looking up, Sasuke recognized the amused pale face. 

 

"Nii-san! What are you doing here?" Itachi chuckled at his younger brother's question. He'd seen the younger boy's interactions with the pretty little girl. Itachi would have never guessed that his little brother's first crush would have pink hair. 

 

Then again, he didn't think anyone had pink hair. 

 

"Dinner is about to start, and a certain little brother wasn't anywhere to be seen. I see now that he was preoccupied with something. Or rather, a stunning someone." Sasuke didn't like the wink his brother gave Sakura, nor the way she blushed. 

 

"Nii-san, can you give me a few minutes?" The taller boy's eyebrow lifted before he gave a short nod, and a soft smile at the young cherry blossom as he left the children to themselves. 

 

Besides, Itachi had always felt that the Uchiha clan needed some new features to be brought in. 

 

Now that they stood alone, Sasuke didn't know what to say. Should he tell her he thought that she was beautiful? That he wants her to come to the Uchiha compound to play with him and his friends? 

 

"Thank you, again, for what you did. Usually, my best friend, Ino-chan, helps me, but she wanted to play with Shikamaru-kun. She says they're going to get married one day and he said she's too troublesome. I think they are, because he gave her a flower and he told her he liked her dress." She was babbling and avoiding eye contact and fidgeting with the hem of her dress. 

 

"You know, you're prettier than all the girls I know." His skin was flushed a pretty pink because he really didn’t mean to blurt it out, but it was okay because she giggled as her own cheeks lit up. 

 

"Do you really mean that?" 

 

He nodded confidently, before an idea popped up into his mind. "Hey, do you think we could maybe, I dunno, play together tomorrow?"

 

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.  "O-okay! That sounds like fun! Do you want to meet here or somewhere else?" 

 

Sasuke figured he'd get into trouble for sneaking out that day, and even more so for the next day. But he felt that it'd be worth it.

 

“Do you think you’d be able to come to the Uchiha compound?”

 

When she quickly nodded and he saw the way her pretty face lit up with joy, he knew it was worth it for sure. 

 

Sasuke opened his mouth to say goodbye, but he was beat by Sakura, who stepped forward to give him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. She was blushing as she ran away, calling a farewell over her shoulder. 

 

“See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun!”

 

He stood there, his mouth still agape. It wasn't until Itachi picked up his otouto and set him on his back that he snapped out of it. 

 

"Did you finish saying goodbye to your new girlfriend?" 

 

"Nii-san!!!"

 

Mikoto was waiting at the door of their home, arms crossed and a very unhappy look gracing her feminine face, when her sons arrived. The dark haired duo kept stoic faces (or rather, Itachi did while Sasuke's chubby cheeks ruined the image) as they approached their mother. 

 

"Just where on earth were you, Uchiha Sasuke? None of your cousins knew where you were and neither did the guards. Do you know how worried I was? Where were you?" Her own onyx eyes were narrowed and she placed her hands on her slim waist. 

 

Sasuke's pale cheeks flushed a light pink and his stance was a little stiff. "I went outside the gates...and there was a girl there..." 

 

Mikoto felt her eyes widen before a small smirk fell upon her face. Itachi had a matching one on his own, so she knew the story would be quite amusing. "A girl, you say? What's her name? What did she look like?" 

 

The dark haired child's pink cheeks quickly turned red. "Her name is Haruno Sakura. She's my age and really pretty. She has pink hair and green eyes and she wants to be a ninja too!" 

 

Mikoto felt all the stiffness in her muscles relax as she smiled at her precious little boy. An Uchiha son, one of the head of the clan no less, falling for a girl with pink hair outside of the compound? "Well, come on, Itachi-chan, Sasuke-chan. Dinner is nearly ready, your father will be home soon." 

 

Itachi nodded and entered their home, and Mikoto was about to follow until she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked down to see Sasuke with flustered cheeks.

 

"Kaa-san, would it...would it be okay if Sakura came over to play tomorrow?" 

 

With his little chubby pink cheeks and pleading black eyes, how could she say no? 

 

“Very well, I'll convince your father to allow it. Now run along and wash up.” After hugging his mother quickly, the young boy followed his brother into the house. Mikoto grinned as she felt her husband approach their home.

 

Oh, Fugaku will be _so_ happy to hear the great news. 


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke’s peaceful Sunday is disturbed by a stranger. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sasuke x Male!Sakura for this one btw, idk why this story prompt came to mind but I thought it’d be funny

Sunday afternoons in the spring were calm.

 

The sun seeps in to warm up the living room just enough to sit and drink tea in the serene light.

 

As the tea kettle boils the water, Sasuke sets his reading glasses and chosen book on the small table in front of his plain yet stylish couch.

 

It was his day off and he was going to make the most of the quiet and peaceful day.

 

Maybe he’d even take a warm bath to relax.

 

As he smirked at the thought, quick and harsh knocks seemed to beat on his door.

 

The dark haired man looked longingly at his book and sighed as he stood to open his door.

 

His dear book would have to wait.

 

The knocking still hadn’t ceased, so he quickly opened the door, only to have to dodge an incoming hand.

 

Sasuke blinked his eyes rapidly as his onyx ones met a pair of lovely green ones.

 

Cute.

 

Or at least, they were until they narrowed down on him with an angry glint.

 

They were pretty hot like that.

 

“You asshole! My girlfriend dumped me because of you!”

 

Confusion fell upon the taller man.

 

Sasuke was struck silent as he stared down at the stranger.

 

His tea kettle whistled behind him to remind him of its existence, but he couldn’t turn his attention away.

 

He’d never seen this shorter, pink haired guy, who was actually pretty cute now that he was really looking at him and wow is that pink hair natural?

 

His silence was clearly mistaken for something else because the shorter boy’s cheeks turned red out of anger, which made Sasuke’s own cheeks warm up because jeez, can people actually be this attractive?

 

“I’m talking to you! Ino said you held a door open for her as she walked out of some store and apparently you dropped a business card and she thought it was some sign so she fell in love with you and dumped me! I don’t get it, what does she see in you? Sure, you’re like, really hot, and you’ve clearly got a nice place, and do you work out? You sure look like it. But that’s not the point! The point is-”

 

“I’m gay.”

 

Both men stopped talking and stared at one another.

 

Sasuke really was blushing now.

 

He’s not even gay, oh god.

 

Why’d he say that?

 

Okay, no problem, he just needs to open his mouth and tell this guy he isn’t gay and didn’t mean it and tell him he’s not interested in whoever this Ino person is.

 

Easy.

 

“Please go out with me.”

 

Goddammit.

 

This is fine.

 

Except...

 

He quickly slammed the door shut when he couldn’t stand the awkward silence anymore.

 

Okay.

 

Sasuke let out a shaky breath as he tried to not die from embarrassment.

 

He tried to pull himself away from the perfectly polished door but his feet seemed to be stuck in place.

 

A timid knock on the door had him quickly opening it back up to the sight of a hesitant pale face that also hadn’t left its spot.

 

“Well, I’m not gay, but you’re kinda sorta really cute. So if you’re serious about that date, I’m open next Sunday?”

 

Sasuke blinked in shock.

 

Wow, he had a date.

 

With this really cute pink haired guy.

 

Whose name he doesn’t even know yet.

 

Maybe he should ask him.

 

“Are you busy now? I have tea.”

 

Not really what he wanted to ask, but he can always ask later anyways.

 

The guy smiled charmingly and Sasuke immediately decided he didn’t care what his sexuality was so long as he got to see that smile again and again for as long as he can.

 

Sundays are always better with a lovely companion anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem w coming up w new stuff rather than working w what I have. I have no idea how this even came to mind but sksksksksk ok. 
> 
> Also, I’m thinking about starting another SasuSaku story? Like I have another Naruto story, but it’s a ShikaIno story that I felt like writing NaruSaku into it bc I thought it fit with the plot. 
> 
> I was wanting to write a one shot about SasuSaku and Sarada but then as I was writing it, it was wayyy too long to just be a one shot w the plot I had in mind bc I really wanted to flesh it out. 
> 
> Let me know if you think I should or shouldn’t! I’ll definitely be writing more of the story, but not publishing it until I get a better idea of whether I want to or not, or how long I plan on making it!


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simple love stories that make me uwu

When she first meets him, it’s not what she expects.

 

He simply bumped into her and kept walking without bothering to ask her if she was alright, too wrapped up in his own world. He only sticks out to her because of the way his hair does in the back, really. He has a nice nose too.

 

So she went on with her day and the pretty boy went to the very back of her mind.

 

When she sees him again, he’s in her intro to psychology course and there are only two available seats left.

 

One right next to him and another on the other side of the classroom. It would be too cliche for her to take the one next to him.

 

She pays attention in that class and her green eyes never wander to the other side of the class.

 

The first time she actually talks to him is in the college’s cafeteria.

 

She decides to try the smoothies that have been ridiculously overpriced. It really is a major coincidence that he seems to be in line right next to her. She turns to him and asks quickly what smoothie he thinks is the best.

 

His dark eyes catch her lighter ones for a second before turning back to face the menu.

 

Ketchup isn’t the answer she thought she’d receive, and neither is the small smirk that appeared on his pretty lips when she let out a loud laugh.

 

When he approaches her for the first time, it’s for help in psychology. He’s terrible at it, he says, so he needs help studying.

 

He won’t look her directly in the eye, and he thinks she doesn’t notice him shoving his hands into his pockets to stop them from fidgeting. He also thinks she doesn’t know that her friend talks about how jealous she is that he always scores so high on quizzes and exams.

 

She gives him a small shrug and a maybe, as well as her number. He’s cute, but he can come up with something better than that.

 

When he finally sends her a message, it’s a quick and simple greeting, along with his initials at the end.

 

She responds with a random cat picture she has saved on her phone and laughs when she sees three dots appear and disappear as he tries to come up with a response.

 

He finally settles on a question mark five minutes later, and she decides she likes him right then.

 

When they first spend time together, it’s a Friday afternoon and she’s typing up a storm. 

 

Who sets deadlines on a weekend?

 

Too caught up in her work and her lack of paragraphs needed, she doesn’t notice the chair next to her get occupied.

 

It isn’t until she hears the snap of a binder and a soft sorry that she notices him sitting right next to her with a black turtleneck sweater and messy hair. He gives her a quick soft smile before asking her if she’s doing the same assignment he also forgot about, and if so, what she plans on doing with hers.

 

She purses her lips as she tries not to laugh at his slightly stressed look when she tells him she has no idea what she’s doing.

 

He sighs before he pulls on his reading glasses and tells her that’s okay, they’ll figure something out together.

 

When he first holds her hand, they’re simply walking around campus because her last class of the day got cancelled and he’s been free since before noon.

 

She’s commenting on how cold the weather is, how it wasn’t that cold last time they did this, and how easily her hands get cold when his long fingers reach out to her smaller ones. He tucks her cold fingers into his warm palm and continues on as if he’s been doing it his whole life.

 

It’s nothing grand, but her heart swells up at the sight of his pink tinged nose and cheeks that she knows don’t come from the cold.

 

When he kisses her for the first time, it’s after she kisses him first because they never really labeled what they have going on, just that somehow he became her special person through all the unspectacular gestures.

 

And also, because she really wants to kiss him.

 

She tells him so, and he gives her a funny look before rolling his eyes and gifting her with a kiss of his own, because he also really wants to kiss her too.

 

When most of her stuff ends up in his apartment, they don’t question it. He simply asks when she’s gonna bring the rest of it by so he can be sure to help.

 

She shrugs and says maybe next Tuesday, and he gives a quick nod before rolling back on the bed to return to his nap. She sets his backpack and jacket by the door because she knows he’s going to snooze at least a couple of times before finally getting up.

 

As she gets in the small space next to him and his light breathing fills the plain bedroom, Sakura decides right then and there that she is truly in love with Sasuke.

 

It isn’t a spectacular love story with dazzling fireworks or earthshaking moments, but it is theirs and that is more than enough for her.

 

She brushes his hair off of the cheek that isn’t pressed against the pillow, and laughs softly at the small smile that forms on his sleeping cheeks.

 

A simple love is as good as any other kind of love.


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke doesn't have a type

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun! You've got to date my friend!"

 

Uchiha Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a long drink from his beer as his teammate shrugged and grinned sheepishly at his girlfriend's antics.

 

Team Taka, as the police officers called themselves, were sitting together at a dingy bar near the police station after work for a much needed night to relax. The team consisted of Sasuke as the leader, an intelligent police detective named Karin, her boyfriend and fellow policeman Suigetsu, and the strong Juugo.

 

While they weren't out keeping Konoha safe from heinous crimes, apparently they were interested in matchmaking.

 

The redheaded cousin of his best friend never gave up on anything until she sees it through, which is why, fortunately, she's such an excellent tracker.

 

Unfortunately, it makes her fucking irritating to be around.

 

So what if he hasn't had a girlfriend ever in his 23 years of living? He's a hardworking man who doesn't have time for one!

 

Sasuke was then reminded of all the time he spends bingewatching cooking contests or the ducks he feeds at the park so he won't die of boredom, which is quite often.

 

He scowled at Karin as she kept listing off all the single women she knows, which, going by the amount of names she provides, it seems she knows every single one of them in Konoha.

 

Suigetsu isn't much help either, as he supplies any name that Karin might've missed while Juugo just watched on with an amused smile on his face.

 

"Karin, oh my god, please stop," he finally groaned out. Sasuke ran a hand through his messy black hair as he heard his coworkers laugh at him.

 

You'd think that as their leader, they'd have more respect for him.

 

Clearly not, as proven by Karin snorting at what was supposed to be a stern glare but actually looked more like a pout. She smirked at him and took a sip of her beer before pointing it towards him.

 

"I'll stop it-"

 

"Oh, thank god-," Sasuke started, sighing in relief.

 

"-IF you tell me your type," she ended with a self satisfied smirk on her face. Suigetsu let out a hoot of laughter as Juugo chuckled quietly.

 

Sasuke seethed quietly in his seat. He doesn't even have a type, but he has to come up with something quickly. He gives a noncommittal shrug and casually drinks his beer as his eyes search around the room.

 

If he comes up with some ridiculous characteristics, she'll never be able to find someone to match them exactly.

 

A bright pink poster was hastily taped on a door and a smirk came to his face.

 

"Well," Sasuke lazily drawled, taking his time to set his drink down and sit back, "she absolutely has to have pink hair. Not a dark pink like Tayuya, but a bright bubblegum pink."

 

The shocked faces of the three officers appeared before recovering quickly, with Karin narrowing her red eyes on him in suspicion. "Oh yeah? So you like pink hair? Okay, keep going. Not specific enough, Sasuke-kun."

 

Shit, what other colors were there? Thankfully, in the dark bar, any bright color popped out quickly, like the Irish margarita the bartender was currently making.

 

"Green eyes," he quickly blurted out. "I like green. It's a, uh, good color."

 

Suigetsu's brow raised as he and Juugo shared a look of disbelief. "Uhh, didn't you say that was your least favorite color?"

 

Sasuke shot an annoyed glare at the men. He didn't even remember ever telling them that. Damn them for remembering.

 

Karin seemed to be thinking, probably flipping through a mental catalogue in her brain of everyone she knows. She seemed amused and waved her hand as if ushering him to continue.

 

The only other colors that popped out at the moment were from his teammates, and he sure as hell didn't want anything similar to them, even if it was made up.

 

As an ambulance drove by, his mind seemed to have an "aha!" moment. "She has to have a career within the medical field. Nurse or on her way to being a doctor, it doesn't matter. I'm totally into the whole saving lives thing."

 

Karin's thinking face appeared before it suddenly vanished and her face was uncharacteristically blank. "So what you're saying is that you want a girl with bright pink hair and green eyes, who's also a nurse or medical student or something?"

 

Why does she look like that? What's with that look? He doesn't like it. "Of course. All 3, because that's my dream girl." Sasuke felt himself internally cringe.

 

Juugo and Suigetsu noticed the odd glint in her eyes, and the former asked, "Do you know someone like that?"

 

Karin smirked as she cocked her red brow at Sasuke, taking a sip of her beer. "I don't know, but that all sounds highly specific, don't you think? Do you have someone in mind, Sasuke-kun? Perhaps some anime character?"

 

He glared as his friends laughed at him. After throwing down enough money to cover the cost of his drinks, Sasuke stood and grabbed his jackets. "I will see you all on Monday."

 

Their laughs followed him all the way out as he walked to cool himself down. Does he have someone in mind? Of course not, no one would fit that description at all. Pink hair wasn't common, and green eyes with that wasn't likely. Being a doctor, definitely nonexistent.

 

Sasuke smirked as his worries of being set up with someone went away.

 

At least, until the following Monday at noon.

 

He sat at his desk in his office, collecting papers to put them back in their folder as he cleaned before going out to lunch. It'd been a long morning and he just wanted to get some food in his stomach before coming back to do more work.

 

Just as he was placing the folder in the filing cabinet, Sasuke heard the front door to the building open and a feminine voice call out. "Karin? You ready for lunch?"

 

Sasuke stepped out of his office to let the woman know that no, Karin is not ready for lunch because she just came back from her lunch break, when he sees her.

 

Of fucking course.

 

Karin would know a woman who just so happens to have bubble gum pink silky hair, bright and sparkling green eyes, and muted blue scrubs that just look so adorable on her.

 

He opens his mouth to say something to the really pretty woman in front of him when he accidentally says, "Fuck you, Karin."

 

The woman blinks and he blushes and then Karin comes out laughing, and really, the whole situation is a mess.

 

"Sakura! Thanks for coming out here! Unfortunately, I made a typo and meant to put 11 instead of 12, so I can't go out for lunch like promised today." Here, she stops to take in the small glances the pair in front of her keep shooting one another. "Say, Sasuke-kun, have I introduced you to my pink haired, green eyed friend Sakura? We had a few classes together back in college, and you definitely reminded me this past weekend to spend time with her due to all that talk about doctors and what not, since she's in medical school and stuff."

 

Sasuke nearly groaned out loud, because of course this is his luck.

 

He took another glance of the rosette, and saw her blushing cheeks as he caught her checking him out. Fuck, she's really frickin pretty. A smirk slowly crept on his face as he walked closer to her.

 

"Nice to meet you. I was about to head out to lunch, and you already came all the way out here, so would you like to join me?" There, he can finally cross off asking a girl out off his bucket list.

 

A warm smile that nearly stops his heart is sent his way and he decides that fuck yeah he has a type.

 

The pinkette nods and he tells her he's gonna grab his stuff quickly because really, he only has an hour so he sure as hell is going to make the most of it.

 

As Sasuke starts to head out with the beautiful woman who is definitely his type that he made up on the spot but is so perfect she has to be the one and a victorious feeling in his heart, he turns back to his dear friend Karin. She's smiling warmly and he feels so blessed that she is in contact with angels like the one she sent down for him. He gives her a smile to convey the feelings of gratitude he holds in his overwhelmed heart.

 

Then he drops the smile and scowls at her while sending his middle finger in her direction.

 

Fuck you, Karin.

 

If he'd known this would've happened, he would've worn his red button-up instead of this white one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly I don't know what this is. I just had the idea that Karin would totes try to set Sasuke up w people, but he's not into dating and doesn't have a type so he just has to come up w something on the spot
> 
> I'm still taking requests and dw, ch4 will be getting its pt2 soon!!! and I will be doing grace's request too!!!


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one night stands

An alarm goes off across a small bedroom.

 

A groan follows soon after.

 

Fingers search for the location of the offending sound, but instead, they find something softer.

 

Soft like silk.

 

That's when he knows something is wrong.

 

Uchiha Sasuke's head is pounding with the pain only a horrible hangover can produce as he opens his dark eyes to see his phone going off. With a tired sigh, he reaches over slowly and shuts off the irritating alarm. He sets the phone next to the bottle of aspirin and water. He quickly takes a couple of pills and sips of water before glancing back at the clock on his phone. Seeing that the time is still 8am on a Sunday morning, he lets out another sigh, this one is one of relief, as he settles back into the warm and fluffy sheets, snuggling against the soft figure in bed with him. With a soft content sigh, he buries his face into the pink head of hair next to him and prepares himself to set off into a blissful sleep.

 

Wait.

 

Sasuke's eyes immediately open up, pink hair assaulting his vision.

 

Who the fuck is this?

 

He pulls himself away from the smaller figure and sits against the unfamiliar headboard, going through the events from the night before that lead to this.

 

Sasuke's friend, Naruto, had forced him to go to some party thrown by sorority girls the night before. He had been feeling good so he actually agreed. The last things he can recall are a pair of determined green eyes and a lot of red solo cups.

 

He drank a lot last night, so everything else is a blur.

 

He peeks back down at the small figure facing away from him. There's a lot of pink hair covering most of the other person, from their face to their mid-back. The small constellation of freckles that peeks from under the mane of hair reminds him that this person isn't wearing any clothes.

 

Oh shit, neither is he.

 

Surely they didn't-

 

Nope, they definitely did.

 

There's a little more than a handful of opened condom packages on the floor, right next to the bed.

 

At least he doesn't have to worry about his virginity anymore, thanks to this stranger.

 

Turning back to the stranger -a girl, he guesses by the bright red bra that's hanging off the side of the bed and, well, the boobs peeking out from under the hair and sheets- he suddenly feels his palms start sweating.

 

Sasuke never imagined having to deal with a one night stand, or having to do a walk of shame because this room isn't his room.

 

Is he supposed to wake her up? Let her know he's gonna go? Tell her that he had fun even though he doesn't even remember what they did? Ask if he can have something to eat before leaving?

 

He doesn't even have the chance to contemplate getting out of bed when a feminine groan breaks the silence of the room.

 

The girl starts shifting, moving to stretch when her arm hits his stomach. He feels her tense as soon as their skin makes contact. Slowly, Sasuke sees the pink head turn until bright green eyes peek out from under the long strands.

 

Suddenly, all the confusion and pain from the hangover he had been feeling is wiped away clean, like a hazy cloud that has disappeared only to leave behind the shining light of the sun.

 

What was supposed to be a friendly competition of beer pong against a pink haired sorority girl the night before had lead to an all out war because she was determined to win and so was he. He got his ass handed to him by her. She threw him a smug smirk and he knew right then that she was The One.

 

Looking down at her, he has no doubt that she definitely is.

 

The rosette sits up slowly, using one hand to hold the sheets against her chest and the other to brush away the hair from her face.

 

It's a really nice face.

 

She gives him a shy smile that makes his cheeks heat up.

 

Fuck.

 

It's silent for a moment.

 

Well, more like a few moments. Or minutes. Whatever.

 

He suddenly remembers the water and aspirin and hands them to her. She gives a quiet thanks as she takes enough for herself and then sets them back down onto her nightstand.

 

"Soooo," she's avoiding eye contact with him, but that's okay because he's trying to avoid eye contact with her too. "Um, I don't really remember anything after that competition of beer pong."

 

"Congrats on that. You're so good at it." The words leave his mouth before he can stop himself from sounding like a total loser.

 

But she laughs a soft laugh and he decides that it was worth it.

 

"Thanks, I've had a lot of practice. You didn't do so bad yourself, uhhhh," she pauses, trying to recall his name, "Sasuke-kun?"

 

His cheeks turn pink as his brain suddenly supplies him with a brief flash of the night before.

 

He had told her his name the night before when she was on top and he was begging her to call it out. She had smirked at him in such a naughty way as she rolled her hips. She had told him her name then too.

 

"Sakura."

 

"Yeah." The blush on her cheeks tells him that she remembers too.

 

The two strangers stare at one another, eyes conveying the same feelings from the night before.

 

Sakura gives him a soft smile before sinking back down onto her mattress. She gets comfortable and laughs at his confused look.

 

"I'm tired, silly. I've got nothing planned for today, so I'm gonna sleep in as long as my body wants to." He doesn't know how to respond to that, and she can tell. "You can, you know, join me in my nap, as well as whatever I decide to do after I wake up. You're already here and stuff, so..."

 

Sasuke takes a deep breath as he considers his options.

 

He can either get out of this warm bed and head back to his apartment where Naruto is probably waiting for him to join on some stupid adventure, or he can stay here in the warm bed with the most beautiful woman he's ever seen and spend the rest of the day with her.

 

Sasuke might be stupid, but he's not dumb.

 

As he relaxes back into the bed and wraps an arm around her, he lets out a small sigh when she presses her face against his bare chest.

 

It feels so right.

 

Sasuke decides that they can talk about whatever occurred later.

 

There's plenty of time in their future.

***

 

 

EXTRA:

 

Sasu: wow we really went through a lot of condoms last night, huh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Saku: uh actually no, we only used like 2. ur hands were just shaking a lot so u kept ripping them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got so many one shot ideas that I just can't help myself
> 
> also I might change the rating soon but idk yet!!!


	12. twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @grace on AO3
> 
> a SasuSaku proposal
> 
> (thank u for being patient)

Uchiha Sasuke is the epitome of calm, cool, and collected. He's always well put together, never a hair out of place in his unique spiked style. Nervous just wasn't a thing Sasuke felt.

 

Except right now.

 

The dark haired man sat in his living room, anxiously running his hands through his wild hair and checking the time on his watch as he waited for his girlfriend to finish getting ready for their dinner date.

 

Sakura.

 

She was taking longer than usual to get ready. She said something about her dresses not fitting too well, so she had to find one of the dresses she bought when she gained a few pounds after being inactive with a broken leg.

 

Sasuke wasn't surprised, since the gym Sakura teaches yoga classes in and works out at has been closed for remodeling for over a month. She'd been mostly doing light yoga in their small living room, sometimes forcing him to join her. Although, he hadn't seen her yoga mat in the past week.

 

"Sasuke-kun, you ready to go?"

 

At the sound of his girlfriend's voice, he turned to look at her. Sasuke could feel the love he had for her swell up in his heart as she walked out of their room and down the small hallway.

 

She looked beautiful in the red wrap dress that flowed loosely around her and matched the color of his own dress shirt. Her pink hair was curled around her shoulders, and her smiling face glowed beautifully with happiness.

 

In that moment, any doubt he had about the small velvet box in his pocket vanished.

 

She stood before him with a quirked smile as she tended to his hair. Once Sakura was satisfied with the outcome, she pressed a light, lingering kiss to his lips that warmed him up. She stepped back to adjust the black heels on her small feet.

 

As he helped her with her coat and took her hand to walk out of the apartment and to the taxi out front, he couldn't help but think about the past; his, hers, theirs.

 

Sasuke had been an intelligent kid who purposely went out of his way to avoid his fellow classmates. His mother and brother always tried to coax him out of his antisocial behaviors, but he didn't see the point in it. Sasuke was passing all his classes easily, why should it matter if he had a friend or not?

 

Eventually, he had been forced to partake in extracurricular activities, so he took up karate at the age of twelve. There were eight other kids from his class who joined.

 

That was when his life changed.

 

Uzumaki Naruto was an annoying kid who made friends with everyone. How he did it, Sasuke would never know. All he knew was that the loser wouldn't leave him alone until they were friends, and Sasuke refused to acknowledge it which formed into a rivalry as to who could be the best. Regardless, the blonde wouldn't leave him alone.

 

Another person who wouldn't leave him alone had been Sakura. She was a friend of Naruto's who kept him in check when he'd act up or take things too far. She was also very vocal about her quickly-developed crush on Sasuke, so the pinkette would constantly fuss and fawn over him. Sasuke didn't really get it so he tried to keep his distance from her and her sunny smiles.

 

Nonetheless, the trio constantly worked on routines and training together, so the inevitable bond grew between them as they spent more time together in class and outside of it over the next few years. Naruto became a second brother to him, and Sakura...

 

A small hand gently shook him out of his thoughts, and he realized they had arrived at the restaurant. Sasuke got out and held his hand out, giving a small squeeze when her hand slipped into place. There was a comfortable silence between the couple as they were seated in the romantic, dimly lit restaurant.

 

Her parents had recommended it to him with a knowing look in their eyes when he asked for their daughter's hand in marriage the week before.

 

Looking to the smiling girl in front of him, he couldn't help the soft smile that made its way to his own face.

 

The Haruno family was lively and bright, and surprised Sasuke when they welcomed him into their lives and home so easily. Kizashi, with his crazy jokes and wild hair. Mebuki, with her firm expression and soft eyes. The first time he had met her parents was when she introduced him to her parents when they first started their friendship, and Sasuke remembered the blush that made its way to his cheeks when her father asked him if he was the same Sasuke his daughter was obsessed with.

 

The first time Sasuke had gone to their home (on his own accord) was a few years later when he asked if he could take Sakura on a date. He had only intended to ask and then be on his way, but the couple had invited him to stay over for dinner, and seeing Sakura's smile on her father's face and her pleading green eyes on her mother's had him agreeing right away. Even without Sakura there, he felt included and like he just...fit in.

 

Sakura has confessed to him one night, years ago, that she had felt the same way about his family. Her kind heart and smile instantly won his mother over, but it was her intelligence and strength that had received his father's approval. Itachi was content so long as the rosette made his little brother happy, and not once has she failed him. The Uchihas the world deemed cold were not as they appeared, for their warm love reached those who were deserving of it, and Sakura was certainly one of those.

 

The waiter approached their table and took their orders, raising a brow when Sasuke asked for a wine that his father had recommended. He had said that that specific wine was the one Sakura typically favored when they dined with his family. The wine was definitely expensive, which certainly explained why Sakura blushed and insisted that it wasn't necessary, but it warmed his heart to realize that the wine was bought by his parents specifically with her in mind and he wanted to be reminded of that warmth on this special night.

 

When the food arrived and they began to eat, Sasuke mostly listened as Sakura happily rambled about all that happened in that day. Tales of a neighbor's missing cat weren't something Sasuke really cared for, but coming from Sakura's mouth, he took in every word she spoke. He kept his own story about his day at the police station as short as possible. The nerves in his body were on edge with the realization that they had finished their dinner. Even though he didn't say much to begin with, he could tell that he had said too little for it to be considered normal and Sakura noticed as she turned away to give an awkward chuckle.

 

It was silent for a moment until the waiter came to ask about desserts and Sakura perked up to place an order for herself. Sasuke wasn't one for sweets that the restaurant offered, so he rejected the waiter's offer. When the waiter left, it was quiet again.

 

Sasuke was feeling nervous, because he knew that once she ate her chocolate cake that she loved so much, she'd be happy with her full belly, and it'd finally be his time to act. To finally ask her the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for the past year.

 

As much as he hated to admit it, he could feel his palms start sweating while his hands shook almost visibly on the table. Panicking, he quickly grabbed his wine glass with one hand and shoved the other onto his lap. Bringing the glass up to his lips, he noticed Sakura's own jittery hands reaching for her glass of water. Her brows were slightly furrowed and she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

She was nervous.

 

For a second, Sasuke was worried she knew what he was planning. Maybe she was worried because he'd get down on his knee for her (only for her) and she'd have to reject him. He didn't think Sakura would say no, but what if she did?

 

Their waiter came out with a large slice of chocolate cake, and the nervous expression Sakura wore smoothed into a happy one. Sasuke's lips quirked at the sight. It was nice to see her so happy about something so trivial.

 

Then he froze because she was eating quicker than he had expected. Not so much that she wasn't savoring it, but in a way that showed that she loved the taste so much that she wanted more of it. There was nothin wrong with that, but it was cutting down the time he had left until he proposed.

 

When the plate was cleared and the fork she held dropped, Sasuke let out a breath before draining his wine cup and setting it down gently. He set it down too close to her own wine glass, and was a little surprised to see some of the liquid slosh over the side. Sakura normally finished her glass of wine and another one before he even finished his first one. Well, at least she'd be completely sober for this moment.

 

Taking in a deep breath, he subtly moved a hand to the pocket of his pants, his long fingers stroking the velvet of the box for a moment before wrapping themselves firmly around it. He shut his eyes for a brief second, before opening them back up. He opened his mouth and-

 

"Sakura."

 

"Sasuke-kun."

 

There was a moment of silence as the two stared at one another. Sakura giggled and shook her head, waving her hand for him to continue. Sasuke raised a brow at her in question, but she reassured him with a soft smile on her face.

 

It was now or never.

 

Well, more like now or later, because he was definitely going to do it. The sight of her blissful smile finally motivated him to pull himself out of his chair and the box out of his pocket as he kneeled, presenting it and himself before her.

 

If Sasuke was ever granted one wish, he would have wished to have photographic memory so he could forever have the image of her widened eyes and slack jaw as he opened the box to reveal the ring. Luckily, he was so hyperaware at the moment that he didn't think he'd ever have to worry about forgetting it.

 

"Sakura," he started again, watching with soft eyes as her own began to water. "I've never been good with feelings, or communicating them to others. Even now, I struggle to find words that can even begin to describe how I feel for you. But you... you've always understood what I tried to say, even when I would stay silent. You understand me, and love me, in a way no one else does. And for that, I love you. So will you marry me?"

 

A sob escaped between the small hands pressed against her mouth. She removed her hands to take his, and revealed the wet smile she had been hiding. Her breathless, " _yes_ ," sent tingles down his spine as he helped her put the ring on. The beautiful band slipped on perfectly in its rightful place.

 

She leaned down at the same time he pushed himself forward. Their lips met in the middle to share a tender kiss between faces that gleamed with tears of joy. They pulled back to rest their foreheads against one another and shared a soft smile.

 

Around them, a few of the others clapped softly and congratulated the couple on their lovely moment. They accepted each wish for happiness with a genuine smile. And Sakura very happily accepted the extra slice of chocolate cake as a gift from the staff.

 

Sasuke sat back in his chair and admired Sakura, his _fiancée_ , as she stared in awe at the ring on her finger. The nerves he had felt earlier were gone, leaving a pleasant buzz in their place. He had finally done it. She had said yes. All was good.

 

The couple paid for their meals and gathered their things before heading out of the restaurant, waving goodbye to the last of customers who once again wished them luck. Hand in hand, they started walking towards their home since the night was lovely and a good stretch of the legs would be good to relax.

 

As Sakura swung their hands back and forth between them while the other gripped the container her cake was held in, Sasuke suddenly remembered that he had interrupted her earlier. The ecstatic feelings flowing within him had distracted him so much that he forgot she had been planning on saying something. He squeezed her hand lightly and she hummed in question before turning to look at him.

 

"Earlier, you were going to say something?"

 

She froze for a second, eyes wide and mouth shaped like a circle. They stopped on the sidewalk while Sakura's face took on a pink tint and she avoided eye contact.

 

"Oh, er...Sasuke-kun, you know I love you right?" At his raised brow, she let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, um, I have a surprise for you." She took a deep breath before locking her jade eyes on his. "I'm pregnant."

 

Whoever said Uchiha Sasuke is the epitome of calm, cool, and collected is a liar.

 

But that's okay, because he'd rather be clumsily hugging his fiancée and the mother to his future child, and pressing as many kisses to her happy face as she laughs and holds him in the middle of the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today is my boyfriend's birthday, so I took the request for a SS proposal and tried to fit in some of the love that's flowing in my heart for him!
> 
> I also have so many half written prompts bc I have so many ideas!
> 
> upcoming chapters will include:
> 
> •angsty argument(request)  
> •taxidriver!Sasuke(request)  
> •librarian!Sasuke(request)  
> •vampires  
> •subways  
> •sacrifices  
> •celebrities  
> •and maybe a priest if I can work up the nerve to do it!
> 
> which one are you most excited for? or what else would you like to see in that list?


End file.
